Happy Birthday, Meg!
by aerosmiley219
Summary: Kate entices Pete into going to a club for Meg's birthday with a new "toy". Everyone has loads of fun with one another. (Pete & Kate, and Kate & Meg pairings)


"But it's Meg's birthday! She's my best friend!" Kate playfully half whined. "Come with me? It'll be fun. I'll make it worth your while…"

She reached around him to encircle his hips with her arms and press herself suggestively against him, raising her eyebrows and biting her lower lip, hoping to entice him to come with. She didn't usually have to work this hard to get her husband to go out and do something less than age appropriate. But she could see the gleam in his eye. She knew she had him and threw in the "I'll make it worth your while" thing just to seal the deal. Plus it'd give her an excuse to go to the adult section on Amazon. It was time for a new toy anyway.

Pete had already made up his mind to go but for some reason, getting Kate to beg for this tonight, was something he just couldn't resist. He pulled her lower half into him and gave her a devilish grin. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Nuh uh. I'm not telling. Plus you never actually said if you were going to go or not."

He affected an over-zealous sigh and made a big show of rolling his eyes to let her know he was already intending on going but he wanted to make her work for it and said in a long and protracted way, "fine. I guess I'll go…" Pete leaned in for a less than chaste kiss but was instead met with a quick peck on the lips.

"Yay! I'll be back! I've got stuff to do!" Kate squealed as she bounced to the living room to retrieve her phone. She had presents to get for both her best friend and for her husband, especially since he agreed to go to the club with her.

Pete smiled, assuming she meant for Meg's present. He hadn't been to a club since the night they met but even then that was more of a karaoke bar than a club. "This should be fun" he thought to himself while walking to the kitchen for some peanuts or popcorn or some salty snack.

The next week and a half passed quickly and Pete found himself sort of looking forward to this evening. Not so much for the loud repetitive music but having a night alone with his wife. Well, eventually they'd be alone. Plus she'd promised to make it worth his while… And he'd have to admit, the last four days with no intimacy with his wife, from whom he was used to getting naughty with on a daily basis, was beginning to drive him a bit mad. She said it'd be worth it but still!

"Hey babe?" Kate called from their bathroom.

"Yeah?" He called back from their bed.

"I'll be ready in 5, k?"

Pete looked up from his laptop where he was attempting to write backstory to his most recent legal smut saga. "K. I was trying to decide whether or not to have the judge be wearing a butt plug or if he should need to try it out. Maybe the case is that it's defective? Hmm. I just can't seem to get going here."

He looked up as Kate entered the room. "Wow. You look amazing," he said, completely forgetting about the judge in kinky court. He set his laptop aside and moved towards her.

"Thanks," she said, somewhat bashfully. Truth be told, she'd never get used to hearing compliments from her husband. She'd been single so long that she was used to brushing off whatever slime men tossed her way and not actually thinking much of it. But she knew Pete loved her and it always made her blush when he complimented her.

"So… I have something for you," she started.

Kate dug into the drawer where she kept her favorite sweaters and pulled out a small box in plain blue wrapping paper.

"Here's half of it," she said handing Pete the box.

He looked at her questioningly as he took it from her hands. "Half?"

"You'll see," she said excitedly. "Open it!"

Pete pulled away the paper and saw "Ohmibod Club Vibe " written on it in big black lettering with some redheaded porn star sporting a big grin in the background. "What…?"

"I'm wearing the other half," Kate said, hoping he'd catch on.

"You…? I…? What?" Still clearly confused Pete looked up at Kate trying to put two and two together.

"It's a toy," Kate said. She sighed then went to take the box out of his hand.

"But, what's the other half," Pete asked.

"Here, let me show you." Kate opened the box and pulled out a small black something. She tossed the box to the floor and handed the small device to Pete. "Take this and push the button."

Pete did as he was told and looked up to watch Kate twitch and moan. He let go of the button. He seemed to be beginning to catch on but wasn't entirely certain as to what he'd just witnessed. "Um…?"

Kate sighed opening her eyes again with a big grin on her face. "Maybe we should put it on a lower setting first?"

"Is this…?" Pete started.

"Yep. I figured since you were going to this club for my friend that I'd do something fun with you, too. It even has a setting where you can have it pulse with the rhythm of the music. Or you can just tease me randomly throughout the night."

She leaned in for a kiss then looked into his eyes, "I'm at your mercy tonight."

The bottom half of Pete twitched in response.

"Really?" He asked, a big grin coming to his face, his dimples making an appearance.

"Well, yes. It'll be fun. You can torture me all night long like I've done to you the past couple of nights." She flashed a knowing grin at him and proceeded to kiss him again.

He responded by letting her tongue in his mouth and pressing the length of his body against hers. "Mmm," he moaned into her mouth. Pete pressed the button and held on tight to Kate when her body jerked in response. She tried to pull away to moan but all she could do was flail in his arms and moan into his mouth.

"Fuck!" She moaned as he let her go. Kate pulled back, panting, "Maybe I didn't think this through."

"Oh no. This is perfect," he grinned. "This will SO be worth the wait. Thank you baby! I love it!"

"So, um, are you gonna finish what you started?" She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Eventually." He leaned forward and gave her another kiss. "Come on, let's go."

Kate whimpered. "Promise you'll be nice?"

Pete laughed and grabbed the car keys. "Aren't I always?"

They got into the car and before Pete pulled out of the driveway, Kate asked, "can I at least see the control thingy? I just want to see what all it can do."

Pete narrowed his eyes and handed it over. "Only for a minute. I want you on the edge as long as possible."

She took the device and started pressing buttons. Her body jerked each time. "Oh my god, this one turns up the intensity. Wow. Okay."

Kate closed her eyes and let the toy work its magic. "Mmm." She sighed and began to pant.

"Oh I don't think so!" Pete quickly grabbed the controller from her hand and put it in his left pocket. "This is mine for the rest of the night."

Kate growled. "Fine."

Pete had a grin on his face and Kate was antsy so she decided to bring him into her misery. She looked around to all the other unfortunate souls sitting in traffic then slouched a bit in her seat. She undid her seat belt and crawled under Pete's arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"Mmm, you'll see," she said reaching for his fly. One hand massaged his thigh while the other slowly glided the zipper down. She reached in and pulled out his semi then wrapped her lips around him.

"Oh geez! Kate! There are other cars close by!" He looked around to see if anyone around him had caught on to the road head in progress.

"Oh, god," he moaned as he began to get thicker and longer in her mouth. "You have to stop," he groaned.

Kate bobbed her head faster, working to take all of him in her mouth, knowing all too well how crazy it drove him when she deep throated him.

He put his hand on her head as it bobbed, "please stop. At least let me pull over or something?"

Kate moved faster. She felt his balls begin to tense. His breathing was faster and his moans were a lot closer together.

"Oh, god! Yeah…" He grabbed a handful of her hair but then just as quickly as it started, she stopped. She sat upright and rebuckled herself in then pulled down the visor to check her make up in the mirror.

"I'm gonna have to put on a new coat of lipstick before we get there."

"WHAT?" Pete sat there, blue balls and all, cock still standing straight up out of his pants, her spit mixed with his precum glistening on his head.

"Want some help tucking yourself back in," Kate asked innocently.

Pete just stared, his breathing beginning to slow.

"Here, let me help," she said reaching over to tuck him in and zip him back up. She sat back up and looked at him. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?" She asked, arching one eyebrow.

"You are a very cruel woman. And once I can see again, you'll atone for this."

Kate smiled. "I love you Pete," she said in the most innocent way she knew how and gave him a big toothy grin.

Traffic had begun to move and they pressed on. Luckily the club wasn't too much further off the road and he was able to get on to the congested side streets and off the congested freeway. They pulled up in front of the club, which already had a line at least 50 people deep and Pete handed over the keys to the valet. He took their ticket, put it in his pocket, accidentally bumping the remote, and went to the front of the line.

Kate's eyes got huge as she felt the unexpected jolt of electricity course through her. "This is definitely going to be an interesting night," she thought as she caught up to Pete and took his hand.

"We're with Meg Gomez's party?" Kate shouted to the bouncer. He leafed through the papers on his clipboard and then waved them in. He looked at Kate and then at Pete and shook his head. He'd seen all kinds of things in his short career as a bouncer in LA so a May/December romance wasn't even near the end of the spectrum. "She was hot though…" he thought. He nodded at Pete and flashed him a "you lucky dog" grin before tending to the next in line.

Kate squeezed his hand and pulled him in to the bar. "Look for the birthday girl?" She shouted of the constant thud that was the music.

Pete nodded and began to scan the room. It didn't take long before he found the cluster of balloons set back up by the bar (figures). He tugged her hand and motioned towards the group.

"Oh good! Let's go!" She said. Pete didn't hear anything she said but figured out he should to go along with her when she started heading in that direction.

The girls squealed when they met up and hugged. Pete looked around and saw the bar so he decided to go get a drink. He leaned over and asked her if he could get her anything. She asked for a vodka cranberry and went back to talking to Meg.

Pete walked over to the bar and ordered a Samuel Adams and the vodka cranberry and put a $20 on the bar. The bartender told him it'd be $35 (rather, he mimed the numbers out). He rolled his eyes and dug in his wallet for a couple more bills.

He grabbed the beer, took a swig, and thought "god this would feel good on my dick right about now." He walked back over to Kate, handed her her drink and found a spot to sit, sort of out of the way but with enough of an advantage for him to enjoy the view.

Meg took a swig of Kate's drink then set it down on the table before grabbing Kate's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

The girls danced closely, rubbing against each other, and laughingly groped each other's asses. Pete smiled as he watched the show. "I love this woman," he thought to himself.

Kate began grinding on Meg when it dawned on Pete. Now it was his turn to have some serious fun. He reached into his pocket and took out the remote.

He licked his lips and grinned. He pressed the button once just to see if it did anything. He couldn't tell if she reacted or not so he turned up the intensity a bit more and tried again, but longer this time. Kate's eyes grew wide as she stood up and looked over at Pete. He toasted her with his beer and smiled.

She shook her head and started dancing with her best friend, again.

Meg had bent over in front of Kate again and began pushing back into Kate's crotch. As soon as Kate grabbed ahold of her hips, Pete hit the button, his eyes fixed on the dancing.

Both Kate and Meg straightened up. Meg whipped around and looked at Kate.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What?"

"What the fuck was that?" Meg yelled again, only this time directly into Kate's ear.

Kate explained how she'd gotten a new toy to tempt Pete into going to the club with her even though she knew it wouldn't be tough getting him to join her and that's what that feeling was.

Meg shot a wide-eyed look over at Pete.

Pete responded by dangling the controller up in the air, still grinning like a fool.

Meg shook her head and leaned back in to Kate, "tequila?"

Kate shook her head, too, knowing full well how tequila really did make Meg's clothes fall off. They'd fooled around before but that's what besties do.

The two of them danced over to the bar, out of Pete's line of sight. They each got two shots of tequila and took them like pros then went back to the dance floor, making sure they both could watch Pete's face.

Apparently, while at the bar, the birthday girl got an idea and it'd be the perfect payback for Pete and no one else would be the wiser.

Kate took one of Meg's legs in her hand and positioned it as though they were freak dancing. Pete, sure enough, pressed the button to watch Kate's reaction. Only this time, both Meg and Kate reacted, pressing closer into one another. They had just begun a kiss when the buzzing stopped.

Pete's jaw dropped and the remote dropped from his hands. He was glad he was wearing black pants because in the low light, no one would be able to tell he had just gotten harder than a diamond.

Both girls looked over at him and mouthed "HEY!"

It only took a moment for it to register that they did that on purpose before Pete looked to the floor, trying to find the control. This night was turning out SO much better than he'd ever imagined.

He found it and without thinking, placed his thumb on the button. He looked up and saw the big smiles on the girls' faces as they went back to "dancing."

He turned up the intensity a bit more since more than one person seemed to be using it. Pete sat back and watched the show being performed only for him but in public where anyone could see. He set the beer in his lap, trying to quell the blue balls feeling that had returned with a vengeance.

Kate and Meg were getting sweatier and wetter. Meg leaned in for another kiss when she came. She pulled a handful of blonde hair as her body spasmed against Kate's. The extra tug and the new pulsing Pete had begun pushed Kate over the edge. The girls moaned at the top of their lungs. It was the perfect setting. No one was the wiser but the three of them.

Kate dropped her friend's leg and leaned in for a hug. They both collapsed into a fit of giggles before giving Pete a thumb's up. He raised his beer from his crotch but only long enough to take a quick sip.

The girls walked up to the bar and got another round of shots.

"Happy birthday," Kate toasted.

"Thank you!" Meg toasted back.

Kate leaned in, "think we should go back to the table?"

Meg nodded and grabbed her hand to head in that direction.

When they got to the table, they noticed a few more friends had shown up and greeted them all. Kate broke away and mouthed "Pete" as she motioned in his direction.

Meg smiled and winked, nodding then went back to the group of friends who'd gathered around her.

"Hey babe," Kate said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. She took the beer from him and took a sip before wrapping an arm around him, settling into his lap.

"You're killing me," Pete groaned into her ear.

Kate wiggled her hips, "I love you too!" She gave him another big smile and finished his drink. "Oh! I still have my vodka cranberry!" She got up and lunged toward the table. Pete grabbed ahold of her hips and steadied her as she took possession of her drink.

Kate slammed it and looked over at Pete holding up her empty glass, mouthing, "drink?"

Pete smiled and nodded, pointing to the empty bottle. He reached for his wallet and Kate stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Money?"

"There's a tab open. I'll be right back."

Pete sat back and nodded his head. "Figures," he thought.

Kate came back with a margarita and another Sam Adams. She handed over the beer and took a sip of her drink.

"I love tequila," she said to no one in particular. "And I love you," she said sitting on her husband's lap, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

She set down her drink and ground into his lap once more. She noticed the remote in his hand and before he could stop her, she snatched it from him.

Kate started grinding into him harder, pressing the button.

"Oh god! " He grunted aloud. "We need to leave," Pete shouted at Kate.

She grinned at him and pulled her close.

"Now!"

"But we just got here," she whined in her most sickeningly sweet voice.

She took another sip of the margarita and grinned.

"Seriously, baby, we haven't been here that long." She leaned back to give him a questioning look.

"I'm dying here," he said thrusting up, proving his need to her. "Please?" He leaned in to flick her ear lobe with his tongue as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Kate laughed and rode the buzzing in her panties.

"Wait," she said biting her lower lip. Kate grabbed the hand that wasn't supporting her back and placed it on her clit.

"Yes!" Kate yelled as she came on his lap. It was obvious what she was feeling and what had just happened but she really couldn't care less.

She finished off the rest of her margarita and leaned in, "meet me by the bathroom." She handed him the controller then got up and stumbled into her friends. "Oops. Sorry guys. Gotta pee!"

They all smiled and let her go on her way.

Pete sat there trying to figure out how long he should wait so that it wouldn't seem obvious that they were going to do something not quite legal but entirely necessary. He counted to 60, took another pull from his beer then decided to get up and make up an excuse.

"She's been gone a while. I'm going to go check on her. Watch my beer?"

Meg rolled her eyes, "sure." She smiled and him and patted him on the shoulder as he walked by.

Pete made his way to the back of the building and saw Kate. He walked over to her.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"I had to make it look like I was coming to check on you after you had been gone a while."

"Fine whatever," she said grabbing on to him and pushing him towards the men's room. Luckily for the both of them, there wasn't a line for the men's room and they watched the last guy walk out. She pushed open the door and dragged him into the handicapped stall.

Kate pushed Pete against the door once it closed and immediately went for his zipper.

"I love you," Kate said before dropping to her knees.

She unzipped him, reached in and pulled out his still semi-hard cock.

Pete hissed then groaned appreciatively.

Kate dove in and took all of him in her throat, pushing him so far back he was pushed into the wall and couldn't go back any further. She worked him hard and fast and deep. She sucked on him like she'd ingested some poison and the only antidote could be found in his seed.

Kate pushed her palms against the wall behind him and tried to push deeper and sucked harder.

Pete couldn't hold out for very long. He'd been craving this release all night and since it'd been a few days since they'd gotten to be together, his resolve was even further weakened.

He grabbed the back of her head and exploded in her throat.

"Fuck!" He moaned as the last spasm ricocheted through his body.

Kate pulled back slowly still milking his cock even after he'd begun to go soft.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Better baby?"

Pete's eyes were still tightly shut and all he could manage was "yeah."

Kate kissed him. "I love you so much I got down on this filthy floor and worshipped your cock. But now I need a shower. Ooh!' She kissed him again, "Let's dance!"

She licked her lips and pulled him back out of the bathroom on to the dance floor. As they passed the line of women that had congregated waiting to access to the restroom began to clap. Pete looked down deliberately avoiding eye contact with anyone because no one was allowed to know what just occurred and by not acknowledging it, no one knew.

Kate pulled him to the dance floor and started dancing against him.

He took ahold of her and pulled her up, "you realize I just got my vision back, right? I can't dance yet."

She kept dancing around him once then wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know what? I think we need to leave."

Pete looked at her, not entirely sure what had changed and why they needed to leave.

"What…?"

Kate stopped him, with a kiss only pulling back far enough to whisper, "I need to feel you inside me" against his lips.

Pete nodded and followed her back over to the party. Kate went for her margarita but saw all that was left was ice and a lime.

"Who finished my drink? Not cool guys!"

Pete circled his arm around her hips and waved to Meg, "we're gonna go."

Meg frowned and made her way over to the couple. "You can't go. You guys just got here!"

Kate leaned in to give her friend a hug which seemed to linger. Meg immediately looked up at Pete and giggled.

"Ah! Have fun you two!" She yelled back.

Pete smiled and leaned in to give her a hug. "Happy birthday, Meg."

She gave Kate another hug and they proceeded to giggle. Pete stood back and watched as Meg pushed her back and said, "okay, if I don't have a drink in my hand in the next sixty seconds I'm gonna scream!" Kate giggled, waved good bye to the rest of her friends then grabbed her husband's hand.

"Let's go!" She yelled over the music.

They waved once more and walked out the door. Pete handed over his ticket and bumped the remote in his pocket. Kate giggled then leaned over to whisper, "as soon as we get in the car, these panties are coming off! I can't take any more buzzing!" She paused then put her lips on his ear, "kiss it and make it better?"

He shuddered and started to get hard again.

Oddly enough the drive home didn't take nearly as long as it did to get to the club. When they pulled into the driveway, Pete unbuckled his seat belt and looked over at Kate, who had passed out.

He sighed audibly and motioned to open the door.

Kate giggled. "Gotcha. Lay your seat back. I need you NOW!" She undid her seatbelt and climbed on top of him. His seat slowly reclined and her hips began rocking. Kate reached down, unzipped him, and slid his semi-aroused cock into her.

"But I'm not hard yet."

"Shh," she warned. She leaned over to kiss him and as her lips pressed against his, she whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you til you get hard and then I'm gonna fuck you til you explode. Okay?" She nodded into him and continued her rocking motion.

Sure enough Pete got harder. He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, their rhythm syncing perfectly.

Their kiss never parted. Kate rode him harder and faster, flexing her muscles around him.

"Oh god!" he moaned into her.

Kate sat up and braced herself on his shoulders. She bared down hard on him and dug her nails into his shirt.

"Fuck me!" She ordered, on the precipice, so close she could almost taste it.

"Kate? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't stop!"

And that was the last little push she needed. She came hard on him, coaxing him from the inside.

Pete wasn't far behind. He, too, exploded. His toes curled, his fingers dug into her hips, he started seeing stars.

Kate's body twitched as the last bit of her orgasm left her body. She collapsed on top of him, kissing his neck sweetly.

"I'm glad you came tonight."

Pete laughed. "Ditto." He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her in close to him.

"Although," Kate started, "you never actually did kiss it and make it better." She smiled.

"I just… I don't have…" Pete panted.

"I'm just kidding baby. I know you're good for it." She kissed him again. "Let's go inside. Gatorade is calling my name!"

She dismounted and climbed back into the passenger's seat, grabbing her panties.

"Ooh! You know what else sounds good?" She called back to him. "Cheese fries. Could we maybe make some of those?"

Pete smiled and relished the few seconds it took for his seat to get back to its rightful position. He climbed out of the car and locked it behind him.

What a night.


End file.
